War of the Pantheons
by PheonixFalco
Summary: The Gigantes War is over and Gaea is back to her normal self, but it seems that the Fates are not done with Percy, yet. His world turns upside down and is on the brink of death until one peculiar someone saves him and gives him a new purpose. AU. Will have other references and easter eggs. Will also use some properties from Fire Emblem.
1. The War is Over

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own PJO or HOO. I own the OCs and plot.**

After the final battle of the Gigantes and Gaea, Gaea suddenly shrank from her terrifying 30-ft height to her child form of 2-ft. As she looked up to the gods and the Seven (Leo is missing, but I will still call them the Seven), she smiled a contagious smile and spoke,

"Thank you for purifying me. My dark side has been dispelled and I can finally rest without worrying about destroying the world that mother created."

"Does that mean that you won't be declaring wars or whatever?" Percy asked.

Gaea turned to look at Percy.

"You dispelled my dark side." Gaea repeated. "There is no need to worry over any conflicts from me."

Zeus coughed, "Yes. I was delighted to hear that Gaea is back to her normal self. Now, Lady Gaea, will you join us to our reward ceremony?"

Gaea squealed, "OF COURSE! I would love to."

Zeus turned to Hermes, "Inform the demigods out Gaea's situation."

Hermes nodded and flashed away.

"Cover your eyes, demigods." Zeus warned as the rest of the Olympians transported the Seven and most of the demigods to Olympus.

As the Olympians landed with the demigods in a modified Throne Room that held not only the Olympians, but it held the major and minor gods and peaceful Titans that are not imprisoned. Gaea, however, joined Hestia near the Hearth where Hestia welcomed warmly. The Seven went to their respective parent as they seated themselves small thrones made for them next to the gods' gargantuan thrones.

As the reward ceremony began, Zeus begun to make a speech over the victory over the Gigantes episode. Nobody took their eyes from Zeus, however, if you look closely, they aren't paying attention as their eyes are merely glazed over. After the speech, everyone began to snap out of themselves, and slowly took up an applause that Zeus thinks that his speech is the "greatest of all speeches." (Cue the eyerolls)

"Praetor Reyna!" Zeus bellowed.

Reyna nervously steps forward as Bellona flashes in front of Zeus.

"Child," Bellona said gently, "Your bravery and your skills of leadership are one of the most impressive I've ever seen, especially with your will and restraint as travelled to the _Mare Nostrum_. Not only I will revive your steed, Scipio, the council has agreed to grant a wish for you to call at any time."

Bellona extends a hand to her left and dust began to come together as Reyna's favorite pegasus, Scipio, comes to view and began to take his first breaths of life. He snorted and looked around until he sees Reyna. He whinnies in joy and cantered to Renya as she ran to Scipio with tears in her eyes. Percy hearing Scipio, automatically translated the horse's whinny and repeated back to Reyna as she looked at him for translation.

 _It is not your fault. You did what you have to do and carry on. That's why I chose you as my rider._

The crowd awed at the sight of the stone-faced leader broke down as she hugged Scipio. As Reyna rode Scipio out to the crowd, Hades called.

"Nico di Angelo!"

As Nico stepped forward, Hades' eyes gleamed with pride and care.

"Nico, your strength and will to transport the Athena Parthenos is something that has to be marked with respect. Your past brothers and sisters' accomplishments are nothing compared to yours. I would like you to be my heir. Shall I fade, I, Hades, name you prince of the Underworld and the Ghost King."

As Hades said this, a black aura shrouded Nico. As the aura dispersed, he is in full battle armor with a miniature Helm of Darkness sitting on his head. A plain Stygian Iron bident (two-prong spear) is in Nico's hand and radiated fear with the Helm of Darkness with the same effect as the original.

Everyone rose in respect and gave Nico a round of applause, the hardest from Reyna and the Seven.

As Nico retreated to the crowd, people near him can hear him muttering about sharing the burden and paperwork. The Seven, hearing the mutterings, laughed at Nico's demise as Nico gave them a cold, but playful, glare.

"Piper Mclean!" Aphrodite called.

Some jaws are dropped as soon as they heard "Mclean" and muttered about the famous superstar. Piper looked back with resignation as she walked up to the center.

"Piper," said the goddess of love, "I know I may not have been the mother you wanted, but I want to make it up to you by giving you my sword."

An elegant rapier appeared in front of Piper as she took it in her hand.

"That sword is named _Sideswipe_ and was made from Hephaestus himself with an alloy of Celestial Bronze and mortal steel."

Piper took the sword out with a barely audible _shink_ and gave it a few experimental swings, marveling the grace and light of weight. She bowed to her mother. When she came back up, she gave her a smile that said that she is forgiven. As she went back to the crowd, she was greeted with a kiss from Jason which she kissed back with earnest.

"Jason Grace!" Zeus roared.

As Jason walked up, Thalia gave him an encouraging thumbs-up. Jason took a deep breath and looked up to his father as Jupiter.

"My boy," Jupiter said softly, "I know I made a mistake when I separated you from Thalia, but I wanted to keep you safe, for Hera and the sake of peace. I know you may bear some resentment for my actions, so to make it up to you, I want you to take a piece of my Master Bolt and harness the power into your weapon of your liking. I shall also bless you and give you and Thalia, Prince and Princess of Olympus."

A stunned silence reigned upon the Throne Room. Jason looked on to Thalia who is also stunned. Jason looked at the Seven. Percy has his lop-sided grin and motioned Jason on. Annabeth, straddling on Percy, Piper, and Hazel gave him an encouraging smile. Frank looked on with respect in his eyes and gave him a "go on" gesture. Jason has his answer.

"I will accept with one condition, Father." He said with determination.

"Name it." Jupiter answered.

"Piper will be princess with me and Thalia."

"Granted," said Jupiter, relieved of an easy request, "I, Jupiter and Zeus, give Jason and Thalia Grace and Piper Mclean, title of Crowned Prince and Princesses of Olympus. Shall I fade, I name Jason, Storm King, Thalia, Lightning Queen, and Piper, Sky Queen."

A large applause erupted in the chamber as the trio glowed golden as they are blessed and are Crowned Prince and Princesses of Olympus. All three came to the center and bowed deeply to Zeus with Jupiter in his mind is grinning with pride.

As they retreated to their respective seats, Athena called out.

"Annabeth Chase!"

Percy muttered encouragement in her ear before letting Annabeth go. As Annabeth stood before Athena, she saw that there is sadness and resentment in her eyes.

"Annabeth," Athena began softly, "I am sorry for disowning you."

Everyone gasped that the statement.

"I knew I wasn't in the right mind, especially with the Romans involved."

*glaring at the Romans causing them the shiver*

"I want you to know I regret the actions against you and I want to compensate for that. I will give you a piece of Aegis and a replica of the shield Aegis as well. I will also give you my blessing and name as Wisdom's Hand."

This gave an applause before silencing when they saw Annabeth's hand was up.

"Mother, I forgive you for your actions. I knew that when Romans are involved, you are more affected by the schizophrenia than any other gods, but, please, give the blessing to Percy. He will need it more than I do."

Aphrodite squealed while Athena's face remained unchanged.

"Of course, Annabeth. I admit, the boy proved me wrong again."

*gasps*

"But, I see that with you together, I sense that this rivalry has gone too far and too long." Athena sighed and looked at Poseidon. "Poseidon, will you forgive me for my prideful actions?"

"Well," Poseidon began, "I had already forgiven you many times and I don't want this rivalry, so yes, you are forgiven."

Everyone began to cheer and sighed in relief.

"But, "Poseidon said with a mischievous glint, "I do like a little skirmish here there."

Athena smiled. She shook hand with Poseidon as their rivalry ends and began a steady and friendly, but fragile, relationship. The crowd cheered for the end of the rivalry. Percy and Annabeth smiled. When the cheering came to an end, Annabeth retreated to the crowd. That's when everyone heard a crash and the wall exploded, tumbling in an elf-like, but familiar Latino with an unknown, but familiar girl on the back of a very familiar giant bronze dragon.

"Soooo, what's up?" Leo asked, albeit nervously.

Piper got their first, punching him on the arm, hard.

"OW!" Leo yelped, "Geez, Beauty Queen. Is that how you treat your friend?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Piper screeched with anybody within fifty feet cringing.

Leo gulped at the murderous faces of the Seven and the Hephaestus cabin, especially Jason, Percy, and Nyssa.

"Oh no." Leo muttered, "Looks like this has to wait, Sunshine."

One black eye, multiple bruises, cracked arm bone, one shock later. Leo is sitting on a wheelchair as Clarisse couldn't resist a little violence and kicked Leo's leg hard enough to crack it.

"Leo Valdez." Said Hephaestus, stilled stunned on seeing his son alive.

Leo wheeled in with Calypso.

"Now, I will ask you one thing, just one thing that you desire."

Leo looked at Calypso for a moment and back to his father.

"Father, all I ask for is a plot of land to open a workshop for both Romans and Greeks."

Hephaestus looked at Leo for a moment and gave out loud and hearty laugh that made everyone jump.

"Leo, I can do more than that. I can give you _two_ workshops with servants as a go-between in Rome and Camp Half-Blood."

Leo looked on about having two workshops in both camps. Leo bowed as low as he can in a wheelchair. Leo looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Father." He whispered.

As Leo wheeled back, Hephaestus muttered, "Esperanza is one woman I cannot forget, Leo. I want you to know that she is in Elysium because of her big heart."  
Leo has tears rolling down with a sad, but happy smile on his face.

"Hazel Levesque." Pluto called.

Hazel nervously went up to the center with Arion beside her.

"Daughter, I also know I have not been a good father to you, especially with your curse, so hear me out. Daughter, I will give you my accidental symbol of power to you."

In a black flash, Hazel now holds to Key of the Underworld. It looks like a giant key except it is made of stygian iron and radiates death. (Typical, huh?)

"This sword will help you unlock your potential of raising the army of the undead to serve you. For now, use it as an amplifier."

Hazel bowed in gratitude and retreated into the crowd with Arion.

"FRANK ZHANG!" Mars roared.

Frank flinched and walked up to the center. Mars eyes dimmed and when Mars took off his glasses, instead of the harsh fire, it was human eyes that held sadness and sorrow.

"Frank," Mars said in a fatherly tone, "I screwed up on making family with you. I want to make it up by taking away your curse and grant you one wish."

Frank looked up with hope.

"What I only wish for is that my Grandmother's mansion to be brought back to Rome as a safe house for visitors."

"I will honor your wish." Mars said, chucking, "That old crone can be feisty when she wants to."

Frank, with tears in his eyes, bowed and was about to retreat until Mars called.

"Wait. I almost forgot." Mars grabbed his spear and threw it to Frank. It shrank to the same dragon-tooth spear in his first quest.

"That spear now has unlimited use, so use it wisely or go all out."

Frank bowed again and retreated to the crowd, Hazel beaming at him and hugging him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Poseidon roared.

Percy went to the center and kneeled.

"Percy," Zeus began, "I wanted to tell you that you have proven yourself time and time again that you are truly a Hero of Olympus so I want to offer this: Become a not only a god, but an Olympian with another."

The silence is so deafening that a pin can be heard.

"Milord," Percy began, he looked up to the council, "My answer will remain the same."

Everyone gasped with half the room fainting by sheer awe. Annabeth looked at him as she began to tear up in happiness. Zeus began to fume.

"Reject us again?! *sigh* Very well. We, as a council, will grant you one wish to replace the offer."

Half of the half people fainted, including the minor gods.

Percy answered," I wish to have Hades and Hestia back into the Olympian Council. That is all I ask."

The rest of the demigods and minor gods and half of the major gods fainted.

Zeus sputtered, "I-it shall be done."

Two thrones erupted, one on each side. Hestia's is a warm flame red and orange throne that is plain. Hades is also plain and pitch-black that seemed to suck the light in like a black hole. Both Hestia and Hades smiled at Percy with gratitude.

"Well, this was an eventful day. Let us PARTY!" Zeus bellowed.

Everyone woken up in time for Zeus' suggestion and cheered.

In the shadows, a man peeked out and see Percy. He sighed.

"Curse the Fates. Must they play with his string again. No matter, I will help him endure. I swear to the River Styx and the name of Chaos, I will let him see through his struggles!"

Thunder clapped loudly and a dark shackle appeared on his left wrist, sealing the deal. The man grunted and disappeared in the shadows.

 **Hey, guys. Man, my other stories seemed to be failures to me now. Well, if any of you readers would like to adopt the other stories, it's up to you to continue the stories.**

 **Review and critique, please. ;)**


	2. Exile

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own PJO or the HOO, only the plot and my OCs.**

Third POV

The party that celebrated the end of the conflict between Gaea and the Olympians went for two weeks. The neutral titans still walk the Earth and Damesen, the giant who help Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, has risen with the help of Gaea and Hades. Damesen now works in Camp Half-Blood's strawberry fields, teaches the Apollo cabin of forgotten medicine, and boosted the camp's economy by being a shepherd as well. Iapetus, even though his memory has returned, pledged loyalty to Olympus unless otherwise.

Jason has asked Piper her hand for marriage and she gladly accepted with a wedding two weeks away. Percy and Annabeth decided to grudgingly separate ways to deal their constant terrors they experienced in Tartarus that was plaguing them, more so on Percy. Thalia has left the Hunt to be with Nico, who got over his crush on Percy. Artemis was reluctant to let her go, but she named her to be an honorary member of the Hunt with Nico. The Hunters of Artemis has declined in numbers from two wars that had happened in a short time, so Artemis focused her efforts to raise her numbers to a suitable level. Gaea stayed in Camp Half-Blood with Hestia to help camp and relieve frayed nerves that held resentment. She repaid those in compensation by erecting a wall in the center of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter that held carved names of those known and unknown that had died in both Titan and Gigantes War. Hades has compensated Thalia by giving a tame, yet strong, hellhound pack that will be a constant guard for her as she is Crowned Princess of Olympus and a possible Crowned Princess of the Underworld. Both camps are now receiving a steady increase of campers as Gaea facilitated the escorts that satyrs make with their charges. One camper is going to change the mythical world with one sudden shock.

Percy POV

"Percy, here comes another one!" Grover bleated.

"Dang! What does that make? The 56th? I lost count."

I went up to the amphitheater to see Hedge with a very angry face, a boy who has blond hair and a Californian tan and an arrogant smirk, and a girl with serene face with fiery hair, but with an annoyed look on the blond.

I looked on as Hedge barked the blond kid inside the Big House, but when he faced the girl, his face softens and told her to come with him, probably for the orientation film.

When the blond stepped out, a lightning bolt appeared above his head, making the blond smirk, and look around as if he owned the place. Chiron stepped out with a weathered face and said,

"All hail Zachery Strong, son of Zeus, King of Olympus, god of sky and lightning."

After Zach's claim, he automatically went to the Zeus cabin to see if he is alone. When he saw Jason and Thalia, he asked who are they. When they replied that they are sibling, he looked a little annoyed. He was about to say something until Thalia's guard hellhounds growled at him, making him back away and outside and making Thalia frown as she sensed that Zach is up to no good. Jason also sensed Zach's aura as he also frowned at Zach. Zach decided to go to the Athena cabin, probably for weapons.

A week later

The camp life is steadily going bad as Zach rallied the new kids to try and kick us out, mostly me as the other campers see me as their leader. Zach has challenged me constantly, for the price of leadership. I had declined each time with a backlash of some insults from the new campers. This time, Zach gone a little too far. Remember that girl with fiery hair? Yep, her name is Phoenix and she is a daughter of Hestia. Yeah, yeah, I know, Hestia is maiden of the hearth. Well…she borne her from the hearth. She is the sweetheart of camp as she is only five years old, but has the wisdom of a 15-year-old. My friends said that she would've has resembled me if not for the red hair. Because of that, I took her under my wing and treated like a daughter as the Hestia cabin is not fully done yet. Also, because of that, Zach had tried to take her as hostage, but with my training regimen, Clarisse's constant sparring, Will's instruction with archery, and her practice with her abilities with her mother, Zach wasn't even getting close to her without getting scorched, sliced to shreds, or looking like a porcupine. By the way, the weapons she holds is a katana with flame designs that is made from the hearth. It is Hestia's hearth metal as it is both in the mythical and mortal existence, which means it can hurt gods, monsters, and mortals. She also has a bow that was given to me from Apollo. It can shoot your target, no matter what. It comes with a quiver that looks empty, but you can ask for whatever arrow that fits your needs.

Anyway, Zach has gone too far as he somehow taken Phoenix hostage unless I accept his challenge, she is under no circumstances going back to me, so I took the challenge with the price of my leadership. Here is how it goes.

"If I win, I will be titled leader of this camp and banish you from here!" Zach bellowed, pointing his sword at me.

"If I win, Phoenix will be back to me and you must stand down and accept any punishment Mr. D and I will give you."

Zach hesitated, but he shook his head and agrees.

When Chiron signaled the duel to start, Zach quickly dragged his sword across the ground, blinding me with the sand. I don't know what happened, but I felt time slow down. I somehow felt the vibrations of Zach as he must be charging at me. I can hear the crowd yelling out, including Zach's supporters, of foul play. I can also hear Zach's sword whistling through the air as it is about to behead me. I gripped Riptide as I lifted it on my side. I heard a _clang_ as it blocked Zach's sword with both the crowd and Zach gasping. I then push his sword away from me and kicked his feet out and swung my sword, quickly switching to the flat of the blade on the ground, on his head.

 _BONK!_

When my eyes are cleared, everyone flinched as Zach is knocked out. I looked at Zach's supporters as they released Phoenix. She kicked her former guards where the sun doesn't shine with everyone flinching again. She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back with the crowd cooing at me and Phoenix. We let go of each other, but when she looked at the side, my senses are tingling with danger. She pushed me and as I fell to the ground, I heard a scream of pain. I dreaded about what I will see, but when I turned around, I saw Zach holding his sword which hilt-deep in Phoenix.

"Thank you, F-f-fath…er."

Those were her final words as she fell. I yelled out in anger, hate, and despair as I grabbed Riptide. I ran and cleaved Zach in half. Zach looked at me as I saw the life fading from his eyes. In his eyes were sorrow and remorse, but still has his arrogance. As he fell, I was already with Phoenix as she lying in the floor with her head on Hestia's lap. When the Apollo cabin inspected her, they shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, Perce", Will said, "She's gone."

As I began to mourn for Phoenix, thunder rumbled in the skies as lightning struck behind me, revealing Zeus, and he is angry.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! How dare you kill my son!" Zeus roared.

"Father! It was only because he killed Hestia's first child. For that he must pay!" Jason shouted.

"Quiet! That does not mean Perseus will not be punished. I hereby banish you from-"

At those words, a screech was heard as a giant bird flew into the amphitheater. As it landed, it burst into flames and shrunk into a man with handsome features and blond hair. His body is very toned and is covered in a knight's armor with a jewel-encrusted sword on his side, already looking like your stereotypical good king going to war. His wings, on the other hand, are dove-white that seems to be 30 ft in wingspan.

"I cannot let you do that, Zeus." He said, holding his helm, "The balance that holds the order and chaos together will tip towards evil."

"So what, featherbrain!" Zeus raged, "I will have him punished. I hereby banish Perseus Jackson from Olympus and both camps!"

I blacked out.

Third POV

The mystery man sighed.

"Now, you've done it. You do know this will disrupt the balance. Well, time to prepare for war then."

"And why is that?" Zeus asked, still fuming.

"The Egyptian's enemy, Apophis, is awakening. Of course, they have defeated him before, but that snake is changing strategies. He is now asking for assistance from other pantheons. I am also here to warn you that some titans in hiding may be interested and may strike a deal with Apophis to destroy you as well. Good luck without your trump card, oh mighty king."

He jumped turning back into a giant bird and flew away, leaving Zeus stunned and the entire camp shivering in fear now with a bigger threat looming in the horizon. A threat bigger than the titans, giants, primordial, and Typhon combined.

 **Hey, guys. I was bored with Thanksgiving, so I had this to do. Anyway, there is going to be a future story with Star Wars and Star Fox, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **You know the drill. Review and critique.**


	3. Meet the Legends

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own PJO or the HoO, only plot and OCs.**

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up to see that I am in my mom's apartment in my bed. When I got up, I jumped to see a woman with fire-red wings. She looks a lot like Clarisse, except she is beautiful. Instead of Clarisse's scowl on her face, she looked at me with concern and smiled to see that I'm okay.

"Well…" she said, "Took you long enough sleepy head."

I stared at her suspiciously. You'll never know to immortals when it comes to seeing them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Where are my manners? I am Brisingr, ( **Eragon, anybody?)** Crowned Princess of Phoenicis. **(and Fire Emblem?)** "

"What or where is Phoenicis?"

"I don't know if I can tell you. All I can tell you is that we, Phoenixes, are very secretive when it comes to our home."

"You guys are Phoenixes?!"

"Yes, but most of the info about the Phoenixes are, more or less, true. Blazing bird of prey ranging in sizes, reincarnation, tears as the ultimate cure, etc. Ask J.K. Rowling for a detailed report."

I nodded, still taking in the Phoenixes existence.

"Come on, Perce. We've got to get moving. We are having a meeting with Draconia."

"What?" My typical answer.

"All I can tell you about that is Draconia is the land of dragons. They also have human forms. Now, take my hand."

She reached out and I took hold. Whatever happened as we traveled, it didn't agree much with my stomach. As we touched down in a forest landscape, I went behind the tree to upchuck my lunch. As I went back to Brisingr, she has that mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Done?" She asked.

"You were expecting that, weren't you?" I accused, playfully.

She giggled and motioned me to come with her. As I walked up the path, I looked up to see a gigantic castle, floating above the clouds. If you've seen the kingdom from the movie "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King", you know exactly what that castle looks like. I must have had my jaw open, because Brisingr closed it for me.

"Come on, aqua man. It's time to meet my brother the king."

Brisingr turned into a giant phoenix and told me to hop on. She helped me by using her wings as a ramp. When I got on, she looked back at me.

 _Hang on_.

I knew that was Brisingr and did as I told as I griped her feathers. She flapped once and already we were zooming out of the landscape. As we flew closer to the gates, the castle looks bigger up close. I see two ballistae on every sentry tower and four soldiers were manning the ballistae as another is being used as a lookout. When one spotted us, they gave out an order and the gates opened. As we flew in, what I saw took my breath away. Many buildings may look plain, but this kingdom is made of metal that seemed to go with the setting and rising sun. I asked Brisingr about the metal after snapping out of myself.

 _These metals used to be mortal steel_ , she said, _but ever since we came here and settled, we infused the metal with our fire, ice, or whatever element we chose. For example, if I infused the metal with my fire, not only the metal will now affect the mythical world, but the user will be able to use the element infused in the sword. It is self-regenerating, so the power will be infinite._

I was thinking of the uses of a weapon like it as we flew closer to the central castle. We landed in front of the gates when she screeched so loud, it feels like my eyeballs are rattling in my sockets. After that, I thought about swearing like a sailor when the doors opened.

 _Get off and look presentable_ , she said.

I jumped off and dusted myself off when I somehow have two phoenix feathers stuck on my belt. Brisingr looked at the now loose feathers.

 _Keep them. They will be useful in the future. I was about to give you some, so take three more. Don't worry. I don't feel pain if I were to give someone my feathers. Use my feathers to resurrect someone who was dead for twenty-four hours only._

I nodded in thanks and walked in with Brisingr in her winged human form. As I walked in, I see the entrance way led us to a meeting room with the map of the world on a round table. There were eight chairs around the table and two are occupied. On one chair is the same man who warned Zeus of the tipping of balance. The other occupant is a serious man with high cheekbones, elvish ears, body builder's body, and reptilian wings. He wore only a tunic and a ring on his head, but when he noticed us, I saw he has fangs like a vampire, giving a permanent smile on his face. I saw that it was no smile, but he looked on at me with amusement as if I was an old friend.

"Ah." The dragon man said, waving his hand towards me, "The man of the hour has arrived."

"Perseus," said the phoenix king, "I am Xilus, king of Phoenicia."

"I am Amurex," said the dragon man, "King of Draconia."

I bowed in respect, but Xilus waved his hand away.

"There is no need to bow, son of Poseidon. You have earned our respect for your noble achievements. Please, stand and let us talk as equals."

I stood and smiled. This is the king who rather care for strangers than to kill in fear.

"My thanks-"

"Please, called me by name."

"Very well, Xilus."

"As we were discussing about Zeus' actions against you, our only alternative is to fight against the Olympians. Amurex has agreed to support us with Remus, king of Terralia, land of the beasts. Apophis, the Egyptian chaos snake god, is having problems with the magicians, soldiers of Egypt, and the gods as they fight to at least delay his plans."

I gulped. I met Carter Kane after the Titan war and I still have his emergency hieroglyph.

Amurex continued, "I know that you are tired. Your share of wars will make my men jealous of your bravery and determination."

He chuckled.

"I never thought I get to see a human so young fight in wars that should never be fought. Those Olympians are warlords all right with a few exceptions. Now, before we continue about our plans, I believe that Xilus would like to talk to you privately."

Xilus motioned me to walk with him outside. As I followed him, the doors gently closed behind us. Before the doors closed, I saw the Amurex was chuckling with Brisingr. As we walked side by side, I marveled the beauty of the garden that would give Demeter and Persephone a field day.

"I am so glad that Brisingr brought you here. I wanted you to know that this may be the last war you must fight."

He shook his head.

"Curse the Fates. They always pick on the most noble of people and make their lives as living hell. I had already asked Chaos to at least rein them in, but the most Chaos could do is to limit their control on certain heroes. I am sorry to say that you are not on the list."

I nodded in submission.

"I never wanted this, Xilus. I didn't ask to be a demigod, be leader of both Roman and Greek camps, or be a trump card for every event that either threaten a major god or the whole world."

"Which is why I am asking you this, will you become one of us?"

I turned quickly in surprise.

"What do you mean?!"

He laughed, "What I mean is that you can keep your demigod status and become the first demigod-phoenix."

I thought about the prospect of being a phoenix and a demigod at once, but I remembered, _Nothing is free when it may come with a price_.

"What's the catch?"

"Your scent will be considerably stronger and you can only access one element, besides from your hydrokinesis. Your powers over water can extend to it other states of matter. Your second power can also extend to states of matter, but only certain elements can do that and requires hard work. Your transformation will need to be learned and aerial battled training is required. A Phoenician weapon is also required for training. You can keep your weapons, but you need at least one Phoenician weapon that compliments your second element."

I nodded as I take in the info.

"Of course, you will be stronger and faster, lighter in feet and weight, flight training, and armor that also compliments your second element."

I weighed the pros and cons and decided:

"I will accept your offer."

He smiled.

"Very well. Climb aboard to start the ritual."

He transformed and I climbed on as we soared to the highest tower that was on the edge of the kingdom.

* * *

 _Drop on the ledge and I will tell you instructions._

I dropped and landed safely on the precarious edge.

 _Now, in order for this ritual to work, I need you to think of your second element._

I closed my eyes and thought of an element. When I found it, I nodded, eyes still closed.

 _Good. Trust me on this one Perseus, because this may be hard for you._

I waited.

 _You must jump off the ledge._

If there was more room, I would've stumbled.

"Say what?!" My throat was suddenly dry.

 _I know this will be hard for you, but this must happen. Many boys younger than you has jumped off and every single one of them achieved manhood and their powers, so please._

I took a deep breath and thought, _Huh. I am going to jump, Assassin Creed style._

I jumped.

I opened my eyes to see that I am torpedoing to the Earth until I felt pain on my shoulders. I looked back to see that I have majestic wings of red and orange. Sunset. I slowly extend my wings, careful not to snap them open or it will break his wings instead of his fall. I glided gracefully to the ground and looked up to see Xilus was laughing in delight in his human form as he descended.

"Good work, Perseus. You are now the first ever demigod-phoenix."

* * *

 **Hi, guys! So, how do you like my new story? Let me know when I need editing and what should be next.**

 **So review and critique. Merry Christmas! :)**


	4. War Council

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own PJO or the HoO, only plot and OCs.**

Percy POV: 5 Years Later

I miss everybody. I miss six of the seven, Thalia, Nico, and my old friends at Camp Half-Blood. Most of all, I miss my adopted daughter. On my side is my daughter's katana that was unnamed until today, _Dawn_ is a reminder of my beloved. Her bow is also with me, _Solar_ for the blinding shine the bow gives out. I still have Riptide and I was reminiscing the quest for the rescue of Artemis and the end of Zoe Nightshade. My life has definitely gotten better with other Phoenixes treating like a prince, even though I tried in vain to dismiss the formalities. I may not be able to contact Camp and Olympus, but I can watch them. I know, I know, I will be giving them stalker vibes, but I miss them. I laughed as Travis pranked Katie again with strawberry smoothie splattered on her face. I see Clarisse in the arena as she scares the crap out of most of the newbies. Chris is just watching his love. I saw what seem to be normal, but the atmosphere seemed tense and fearful, as if they all have gotten news about the near future, which may be what give them the heebie-jeebies. Same goes to Camp Jupiter. Even with Octavian gone, Rome is even more tense as the looming war bears down upon them. I saw them training even more than ever with Jason teaching the Romans the Greek style to create totally unorthodox moves that are more effective. Reyna is in her office, looking at her map of Camp, thinking about how to best defend camp from a foreign army.

"Percy!"

I snapped out of it when I turned from my mirror that gives me a video screen of what's currently happening. The person at the door is Brisingr.

"It's time."

I sighed as I heard that. What she means is that war will begin against Olympus.

"I was afraid of that."

"Don't worry, Percy. I am sure there are some who oppose Zeus' decision."

She may be right. Apparently, the seas are very restless and violent and is spurring hurricanes all over the place. Luckily, Dad diverted many away from mainland, although some did. They were merely babies by the time they reached land. Conflicts were lessening to a diplomatic phase. That surprised me that Ares' would care for me. Harvests are now declining at a rapid rate, bringing famines internationally. The sun is heating up to scorch most of the Earth. I was hoping for peace, but I know better than to see Zeus step down.

"Let's go to War Council, Brisingr."

She nodded and left. I jumped out the window as I flew towards the capital of the kingdom. If you haven't guessed my second power, it is solar flare. Apparently, I hold the power of the sun at day and the moon and stars at night. Pretty much, I hold the celestial bodies. At day, I can use the sun to burn, blind, and heal. Same goes to the moon and I can summon constellations for only thirty minutes.

Where were we? … Oh, I was flying. As I landed on my seat, I saw the leaders of Draconia, Phoenicis, and Terralia. Each had two body guards as Brisingr and I represent the Phoenicis kingdom. Draconia has a red dragon with a prince next to Amurex. Remus has a huge tiger and cheetah flanking him from behind. I shivered from the power they hold. I felt Amurex, the King of Dragons, but I never felt Remus' power. As King of the beasts, he held large amounts of power and limited control over the Earth. According to Xilus' reports from past wars, Remus is nothing to laugh about. He is no cute kitten as he can transform into a giant-sized Nemian Lion. With near-invulnerability, he is the changer of tides when it comes to ground-based war. His mane is fire as his claws are steel. Instead of a fluff at the end of his tail, it is a rock-hard mace. Many soldiers fled in terror and many battles end upon sighting this terrible juggernaut. I shivered again from fear upon seeing this man with long red hair and fur for clothes. (Think of him as your stereotypical Native American, only more buffed and dignity) Xilus flew in to start the War Council.

"Now that we begin this council," Xilus began, "I would like to congratulate Percy for joining us as a Phoenix."

The leaders nodded in recognition as the guards looked at me curiously.

"How should we start this war, Xilus?" Remus said in a deep voice that reminded me of Atlas.

"I say we shall strike to Olympus." Amurex suggested.

"Hold it, Amurex!" I said,"If we strike them at Mt. Olympus, casualties will rise from their defense system upon aerial attacks. How about we weaken them first by drawing away supporters, demoralizing them by attacking the two camps."

Amurex and Remus looked at me with interest.

"I see." Remus replied, "However, I believe there is catch from this."

I nodded reluctantly. Remus laughed lightly.

"I see your concerns when it comes to you friends, Perseus. Do not worry. I can capture them and lock them away from harm while we imprison the others separately."

I breathed in relief. "Thank you, Remus."

He waved his hand in dismissal.

"However," Xilus added, "this will make this battle more difficult, but it doesn't have to be a battle. Remus, I think you should send some your best hunters as assassins and capture them quickly and quietly."

Remus nodded, "I have the best."

He turned to the cheetah. He bent down as he gave instructions before she ran off in a blur.

"We also need a diversion to lure some of the Olympians away." Xilus stated, "Amurex, is there any criminals in your kingdom that does massive yet controlled damage?"

"Well," Amurex began, "I do have a few. They should be enough to lure Artemis and Apollo out. Demeter is a definite possibility as she will protect the Earth harvest, even if she is killing it. Gaea will not be able to interfere as stated by primordial laws unless challenged. Ares is another possibility. Should he hunt for them, he will be satisfied by venting his rage against the ex-dragons."

Amurex gave a scroll with those orders to the red dragon. It transformed into its human form and flew through the windows to deliver the orders.

"It's settled then." Xilus concluded, "After the Olympians take the bait, we shall make a simultaneous attack on both camps and Mt. Olympus itself."

He drew his sword and walked out of the balcony.

"TO ARMS, BROTHERS AND SISTERS! PREPARE FOR GLORY!"

The people who has been waiting in suspense yelled their battle cries as they ready for war all in one day. Things are getting exciting.

 **Hi, guys. Today is the last day of semester one at school, so Merry Christmas!**

 **You know the drill. Review and critique!**


	5. Summary of Percy

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own PJO or HoO, only plot and OCs.**

* * *

Third POV

Camp Half-Blood is getting very agitated from recent reports. Satyrs reported that the demigod recruitment rate has fallen from a tide to a small trickle. Dragons are now everywhere from a simple jump-scare from a dark alley to an uncontrollable wild fire. Demigods from both Greek and Roman camps are now gradually missing cabin counselors and cohort centurions. Rachel has seen a vision of Mt. Olympus attacked by angel look-alikes and leading them is Percy Jackson himself. Monster attacks has increased, but from the looks from the monsters' faces, they were scared. One time, Clarisse stopped the counter-attack and watched as monsters rushed past her and into the forest below. This caused a good amount of confusion from the campers as they see monsters shivering from fear. They say that an enemy far more powerful than Kronos is attacking them and is assassinating them right, left, and center. The only exceptions are certain allies of Olympus, such as Tyson, Briares, and Ella. The same things are also currently happening to Camp Jupiter as monsters rushed in to the borders of New Rome. Jason was confused about the monsters as they demand, no, begged for refuge. They reported of the same assassin from the Camp Half-Blood. The Hunt is also confused as they found themselves with a pack of hellhounds groveling at their feet, acting like dogs from an adoption center.

It wasn't long until Zeus picks up of what's going on. He orders the archer twins to find the assassin and capture him. He also ordered them to hunt down the dragons that are causing chaos. Before Apollo went to hunt, he had a vision of war coming closer that he thinks. Now that Olympus is prepping for war, the unknown enemy struck. Both camps are now in ruins as both dragons and phoenixes attacked and captured the demigods as the enemy demigods destroyed the camps and taken vital items such as weapons and in the Greek's case, the Golden Fleece. Even with the help of the refugee monsters, both camps had fallen. The gods are crying over their missing children as well as scratching their heads of who destroyed their camps. Zeus, being a paranoid idiot, blamed it on Ares for not controlling the dragons. This set Ares' temper off as he roared at Zeus and swore that he will never help until Zeus compensates for accusing Ares.

Meanwhile, Apophis is having more trouble with the Egyptians as they somehow restored Ra his mind and body. The Kane siblings are now prepping for a final blow against the Chaos snake. As the final battle is set near the 1st Nome, Carter Kane has ascended to the title of Pharaoh and Sadie to High Priestess with the help of Ra, Horus, and Isis.

 **Wow. Very short chapter I know, but this is just to show you of something big is going to happen. You know the drill. Review and I may set up a poll on Percy's lover.**


	6. The Fall of the Demigods

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own PJO or HoO. Only plot and OCs.**

* * *

Third POV

It was a peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood. The Stoll brothers running from Clarisse because of their successful prank. Satyrs and the children of Demeter are tending the strawberry fields. The Apollo children are practicing archery and learn more medicine practices. Ares children spared with each other and other learners. Aphrodite children flirted, checked their make-up, or trained other for mounted cavalry with Roman eagles as a new addition for healers and children of magic such as Hecate and mist users. Friendly small dragons are also added to the mounted cavalry to be fierce and known to pierce defenses and spreading terror in the battlefields.

Many changes had happened over the years since Percy Jackson was 'exiled'.

Both children of Hecate and Apollo discovered a new way to heal by instilling healing magic and the blessing of Hecate, Apollo, and Hestia to completely heal wounds and cures for the most lethal poisons, even the petrification from Medusa.

Many demigods signed themselves to battle classes. Hermes children and other agile, mischievous fighters assigned themselves to be looters that steal any essential items needed for stockpiling in case of any major excursion and, in extreme cases, war. Other agile fighters range from becoming myrmidons, quick sword masters with light armor, to heroes, seasoned fighters with superior skill in swords and axes. Many female demigod warriors charged themselves to become knights on pegasus and eagles, as medics and escorts for superior officers. Male demigod warriors also took the eagles as strike and transport units and wyvern knights for their superior presence in the battlefield. The rest of the demigods chose to do what they are best. Apollo children choosing an array of classes that include archery, medicine, or both. Hecate children also became medics and/or mages that struck with magic from far and near. Ares children and other front-line fighters began carrying the newly created Berserker stones, made from the Hecate children with the blessing of Ares, to give them the rage and strength of the war god himself. Senior counselors are classed to varying superior classes. For example, the Stoll brothers are classed Rogue for Travis and Assassin for Connor. Rogue class are expert lockpickers and has a sharp eye on valuables. Assassin class are like their titles stating, assassination. They are also expert lockpickers, but they can be very sneaky and can give one lethal strike that can end a life like blowing the flame off the candle.

As the demigods milled around from their daily activities, that temporary peace was shattered as an ear-piercing screech as well as a trembling roar was heard from above the camp. Eagles, bigger than the Roman eagles, and dragons, that put the Lydian Drakon to shame when it comes to the terror department, appeared in masses as they began to cloud the sky. As the campers began to get into defensive positions, Sniper classes and Archer classes manned the ballistae and took aim. The enemy dragons noticed the ballistae and moved in front of the eagles as a shield. Once the ballistae fired, the bolts bounced off harmlessly as the eagles dived and shifted to their human forms. As they landed, the dragons followed. Some stayed in the air to engage the air forces. As they landed, they became blurs that struck down so many campers that the senior counselors had no choice but to call a retreat. However, before the order was relayed, a hunting horn was heard through the chaos. Everyone froze and looked for the source of the sound. The Hunters of Artemis has arrived behind the army and are now engaging. The campers cheered at the sight of reinforcements, but that joy was short-lived. Some of the reptilian winged humanoids moved to engage the Hunters as their arrows bounced off the tough skin. Upon seeing the problem, Thalia summoned a lightning bolt on her target, but discovered that the harsh electricity crippled most of the dragon infantry. Upon seeing this, one of the dragons that managed to escape the bolt, unclipped his horn and blew. The sound was similar to the Hunt, but much higher and as shrill as a whistle. The ground began to shake as the forest began to randomly part. This struck fear in the campers as they thought that Gaea's bad side has awaken, but it was worse. An entire army of wildcats began to enter the battlefield, led by a huge lion that twice as large that a fully-grown Nemean Lion, a spiked mace at the end of the tail, and breathes fire hotter than the Chimera. Upon seeing this terror, many campers fled only to be captured by the eagles that dispatched the air force. Many campers surrendered as they were surprised to see everyone alive, despite from having various wounds.

Camp Half-Blood has fallen, and the survivors hoped that Camp Jupiter has better luck than they had, but unfortunately, Connor managed to sneak into a conversation that Camp Jupiter has fallen in the same fashion. He also managed to hear about the real threat is actually another pantheon and some Olympians (cough*Zeus*cough) was in the way. However, before he moved away, he heard a snippet of a sentence that had something to do with Percy Jackson. Apparently he was alive.

* * *

"What do you mean he is alive?!" Thalia roared, "How could he survived?!"

Connor cringed as Thalia ranted in very close proximity.

"I just heard from some of the guards. It seems that he is involved in this somehow."

"Wow, Connor," Katie said in a sarcastic, but surprised tone, "You've actually said something smart for once."

"I'm serious. Why would these guys want us alive? Why go through all the trouble to squeeze us into these bird cages and not even give us the Hades way?"

The seniors paused as they contemplated with the Rogue's reason.

"You might be right." Jake said, "If I know Percy, he would have made a deal with these guys to not kill us on sight."

"Funny. And here I thought you guys aren't worth the trouble."

The new voice was the eagle that was larger than the rest of the other eagles. As soon as Connor spoke, he shifted discreetly and listened in to their conversation.

"Oh, and you are?" Clarisse snarled.

"Name's Xilus, King of Phoenicia, Commander-in-Chief of all the eagles you see here."

…

"What!" the demigods screamed.

Xilus winced as the excessive sound reached his sensitive ears.

"Well, Percy was right. You guys _are_ a loud bunch."

"So, you knew him!" Annabeth accused.

Believe it or not, Percy's "exile" hit her the hardest. She would often go on quests to look for Percy and kept constant contact with the newly-wed Blofis family. Sally looked pissed at Zeus' decision and even more so at the death of her adopted granddaughter. Hades decided to preserve Phoenix's body because he knew of the rumors of some Pheonixes. He only did it for the sake his favor for Percy and at Nico's request. Apollo healed the body so it will look untouched. Annabeth repeatedly visited the body in Olympus to give her hope to find Percy and pay respects for the fallen child of the hearth.

Now as she finally has a lead on her best friend, her hopes are rising ever more.

"Yes, I believed he still has his loyalty for you, but to make sure the gods will not get suspicious, we had to act like the enemy. You must forgive me for the wounds."

Annabeth nodded. "How is Percy?"

A question that everyone wants to know.

Xilus smiled, "He is adjusting to his new life with us. We currently have him as Crowned Prince, making him nearly as powerful as me, but all of that was dashed as he repeats over and over again to say his preferred name and not by title."

"Sounds familiar." Thalia smiled.

"Well, it seems that you're are getting soft, Xilus."

A large dragon flown next to the Eagle King and shifted to his human form as the newcomer chuckled. Xilus scowled playfully.

"Oh, ha-ha, Amurex." Xilus retorted.

"Now, these are Percy's former company." Amurex examined, "I can see that you gave some of my soldiers a hard time, especially you Sky Spawn."

Thalia frowned, "And just who you might be?"

Amurex put on a mock hurt expression, "I am hurt. I thought we established the fact that we've met."

"Yeaaahhh, we don't know." Nico replied.

*Cue the anime drop*

Amurex sweatdroped. "Well, *ahem* I am Amurex, King of the Draconia, Commander-in-Chief of all the dragons you see, with the exception of your wyverns."

"Well, at least you guys went all out on us." Clarisse said nervously.

"No, no, no. This is merely a tenth of the army." Xilus informed.

*Cue the jawdrops*

"Let's talk about this later."

* * *

 **Hey, guys. Finally, this chapter is posted! On the next one, we shall deal with explaining Percy's new powers and what happened in his so-called exile. You know the drill. Review and tell me what you think and the polls for Percy's next lover is up. Over and Out.**


	7. Enter the new Percy

***Dodges an arrow***

 **Okay, okay! Watch it! I'll do more of it alright!**

 ***Blocks sword***

 **Okay here's the disclaimer and enjoy! I gotta run!**

 **Disclaimer** **: You know it. If not, well sucks to be you.**

* * *

 ***Meanwhile in Olympus***

Third POV

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

The residents of Olympus flinched from the screech of Aphrodite as she and the other Olympians discovered their children's "plight".

The Olympian Council gathered except for Hermes as they sense a great danger as well as a massive flow of prayers sent to them, so much that it gave them a minor headache. Aphrodite is glowing a violent pink as she sent an accusatory glare at Zeus. Said god squirmed from her glare, not used to see the love goddess' anger directed towards him.

"This is your fault!" Aphrodite screeched, "Our children are not ready for another war, but you had to go up and make new enemies, even as far as the Egyptian pantheon!"

Ares is, more or less, hiding behind his throne, not wanting to be a target, even if they are an illegal couple. Other gods are sweating from the anger that seemed to dwarfed Zeus' in a good day.

"But I am king." Zeus retorted, albeit weakly.

"FATHER! Your daughter and son are already captured and is THAT ALL YOU SAY!" Artemis screamed.

Her temper is already a bonfire as she saw her Hunters are captured and is afraid of the consequences after the fall. Hermes flashed in as he brings more news.

"Father," said Hermes, shifting to Mercury," Lupa and her pack is also captured."

Zeus paled. The Mother of Rome is captured. Bad news indeed.

"I did say I told you so."

The gods whirled to find the Phoenix King, Xilus, still in his battle armor.

"YOU!" Zeus roared, "What have you done?!"

"I've done what I had to do to get your attention and the coming war that will tip over to Apophis. There will be a Meeting of the Pantheons and you are required to attend. If you Olympians are not going to attend, consider yourselves dead and you will no longer have or see your children again."

All the gods became paler than Hades and nodded so vigorously that their heads might pop off.

"I shall take my leave then."

Xilus disappeared in a flash of fire.

* * *

Percy POV

To say that I was nervous is an understatement. I was about to meet my friends for the first time in ten years. I was working off my anxiety through training. I hadn't explained more of my powers, didn't I? Solar Flare is actually quite rare and only used for those of royal blood and/or pure soul. Royal blood I understand because I am a son of Poseidon and Prince of the Sea, second next in line of the throne, which I don't care about. Pure soul…maybe from Hestia? I saw during the Battle of Manhattan, before I left, I saw the hearth's flame turned pure white. Whatever, I heard that Hades actually preserved my daughter's healed body and is in a time freeze. I may still have a chance to resurrect or even reincarnate her.

Gah! I have been rambling! Anyway, Solar Flare can do more than what the Archer Twins can do. I can raise my temperature to the heat of the Sun or lower it to the point of the cold of the void. I can also increase my durability to withstand a black hole. So that's it. That is the extent of my powers so far.

So I was training as I wait for my friends when I heard a knock on the door. I froze and walked up to the door to see Brisingr with a grin.

"Ready?"

I sighed, "Let's see."

I made my way to the courtyard where my friends were. I kept my wings hidden as a surprise. When I made it to the courtyard, I saw my friends milling around aimlessly, obviously bored from the ADHD. I cleared my throat and they looked at my direction. Everyone jaw-dropped as they took in my appearance. I was squirming from all the attention and wasn't expecting anything until Clarisse yelled,

"DOGPILE!"

Everyone charged and piled on top of me. I felt the air going out of my lungs as I increased my endurance slowly to take in the weight of two very large camps and one group of hunters.

"Okay," I wheezed, "Get off!"

The pile slowly lessened as everybody got off. I got up only to be punch in the face by Thalia.

"IF YOU EVER DISAPPEAR AGAIN-" Thaila screamed, only to be silenced by a hug.

She lightly sobbed as relief has set in. Annabeth came running after Thalia let Percy go. Percy and Annabeth just stood there as they stared at each other. After a few moments, they came to a hug.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered.

"I missed you, too, Wise Girl." Percy softly replied.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile in the Meeting of the Pantheons***

"Can't you do something about it?!" Quetzalcoatl yelled.

"Something is wrong with Ra and we have no power to help." Horus argued.

"He _is_ your former king, is he not?" Odin inquired, "perhaps a side effect from a certain poison from a certain goddess of magic?"

"Watch it, Odin!" Isis retorted, "I assure you that I looked over his condition and was not from my domain, and I even identified it as a foreign catalyst, that is all I managed."

"Then perhaps we should enlist the most powerful deity in the universe." Amaterasu suggested.

"Then who would that be?" Xilus questioned, curious of the one who carried that title.

"I believe _he_ should do it."

All of the gods looked at Amaterasu as if she had grown another head.

"NO! We mustn't disturb him from his slumber!" Zeus cried, becoming as pale as his eldest brother.

"But he is the only one to help-"

"Don't even think about it, Amaterasu!" Odin countered, pointing his finger, "the last time we woke him up, he enacted five extinction events. FIVE! And our wars within the pantheon creates fewer casualties than those events. And don't forget he also enacted Armageddon during those extinction events, so I am not exactly one to die and reincarnate again for the sixth time in the row."

"Then who do we turn to?"

"Although I hate to say this," Horus sighed, hand on his face, pinching his eyes, "let's leave Ra's condition to the Kanes. They know him better than Mother can with his secret name."

 **(AN: It's not Ra being senile, but his power is greatly diminished by something.)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Phoenicis**

"What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh, I don't know, taking time off to train for another war?"

"Wait," Thalia butted in, "Another war?!"

"Yeah, remember our misadventures with the Kanes?"

"Those two? The Egyptian whatever they are?"

"Magicians? Yes."

Percy and co. are catching up with the recent events that are happening after Percy's "banishment".

"The Olympians and other gods are severely pissed." Nico informed Percy, "So much so that Zeus nearly had a rebellion with Poseidon in the lead. Had Zeus never swore the River Styx that you will return, he would have been dethroned. Now, they might reconsider their deal with Zeus with us being 'captured' due to his decisions."

"I must say, pup, you certainly have more surprises than I thought you have."

Everyone turned to see the Mother of Rome being carried on a stretcher escorted by two Phoenician warriors with a medic following behind. Behind the escort was a pack of wolves that followed the escort, sometimes growling at the escort before whimpering at Lupa's condition. Percy ran over to Lupa followed by the Roman campers.

"Lupa!" Percy called.

"Pup, you are alive, I see."

Percy smiled, "I see that you gave them something more than they wanted."

The escort grumbled as they sports bruises and various claw marks on their skin and armor. Percy laughed at their predicament as he puts his hands on their arms. His hands glowed as their wounds healed right before their eyes. The Lupa's guards felt their eyes widen as they feel a warm feeling as their wounds healed. They looked around to see that they are literally spotless. They looked at Percy and bowed to him.

"Thank you, My Lord!"

Percy blushed at their gesture of gratitude.

"Hey, hey, hey! Off the floor! How many times do I have to tell you not to bow and call me that?!"

The guards smirked, "Many times, My lord."

"Gah! Alright! Off with you! Shoo! Shoo!"

The escorts chuckled as they left with the doctor looking back at Percy with a smile on his face.

"Let me help you, Lupa."

"Do as you wish, pup."

Percy kneeled next to Lupa as he rests his hand Lupa's side. As his hand glows, Lupa's wounds starts to disappear, giving Lupa a great sense of relief. However, Lupa also starts to glow. Percy backed away, seeming to expect this as the Romans look on in confusion and awe. In the wolf's place is a woman with a ragged toga covering her body. With lightly tanned skin and a lithe body, she looked like a woman who hunted for life. She also has curly wolf-grey hair reaching her shoulders. However, she has ears, canines, and tail of a wolf. The woman stretched in relief as she heard bones cracking.

*sigh*"I hadn't used this form ever since the gods blessed me with immortality."

Everyone, except for Percy, felt their jaws drop as they realized that the woman in front of them is Lupa in her human form.

"L-l-l-lady Lupa, are you-" Reyna sputtered.

"Yes, pups. I was part of the Terralia Kingdom, ruled the wolf tribe, and even owned a palace there, but during my time in the kingdom, before Remus' reign, their last king decided to eradicate my tribe, including my own mate and pups. I managed to escape with three of my younger brothers as they are within my pack right now."

Everyone looked at Lupa's pack as three wolves raised their paws in recognition.

"The betrayal was almost too much to bear. Had Romulus and Remus not floated down from their basket in the Tiber, I was sure to see the Underworld earlier."

"And that is what I wish to apologize about."

Lupa turned to see Remus standing behind her with a sad expression on his face.

"I am sorry for what my uncle had done. The throne was full of corruption before my time and when I took the throne, I ordered the palace to be preserved as if you were still there."

Remus, the King of the Beasts, kneeled before the Mother of Rome, who was already in tears from the words of the truthful king. He said the three words that broke the dam in Lupa's heart.

"Please, forgive me."

Lupa broke down, sobbing in happiness and relief as she hugged the king, Remus with a look of surprise. He returned the hug and patted her back to calm Lupa. The demigods and other onlookers watched with mirth and happiness as they looked at Lupa letting go of the hatred of Terralia and the centuries of resentment. A few minutes later, Lupa let go of Remus as she wiped her eyes of tears.

"Thank you, Remus."

"It's what you deserve, Lupa. Your place in Terralia should not and will not be denied."

Everybody looked on as they had tears rolling down their cheeks or have watery eyes as they see this scene will change Lupa's life. Percy smiled mischievously and said,

"So when's the wedding?"

* * *

 **Hi, guys!**

 **Yup, I'm still alive here and still busy with college. UNT is a great and relaxing place, albeit a little in the warm side, but still, I want to see that poll filled up to see who should be Percy's lover, so see ya!**


End file.
